1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary flexible coupling consisting of an even number of driver blocks which have end faces extending in the radial direction as well as fastening elements for alternatingly connecting suitably designed connecting elements of input and output flanges.
2. Prior Art
A flexible coupling of the above-mentioned type is described in German patent publication No. 22 34 437, which shows driver blocks with rubber columns between them. The columns, which extend in the circumferential direction and connect end faces of the blocks located opposite each other, extend essentially parallel to the axis of rotation of the driver blocks. As a result, the transmission of the torque introduced is limited substantially to that portion of the rubber columns which is stressed in compression and, therefore, to about 50% of all the rubber columns provided. The resulting weight and dimensions with respect to transmitting a given torque are therefore extremely unsatisfactory.
In addition, the rubber columns must be designed so that the nominal torque can be transmitted nondestructively. Such a design, however, requires that the rubber columns have a very stiff and inelastic characteristic when transmitting very low torques, which is extremely undesirable for use in the power train of a motor vehicle. It is also a drawback that overloads, which can never be precluded in such applications, can lead directly to the destruction of, or at least to damage to, the rubber columns.